Waiting In The Shadows
by ChaoticTheory
Summary: He was watching him from the shadows the entire time, and he never knew it.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters mentioned in this story, they all belong to their rightful owners. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.

Also I have checked this story many times for mistakes but if you do notice any I have missed please let me know so that I can edit it. ^-^

**

* * *

**

Waiting In The Shadows

A tall, slim man walks swiftly down the corridor of the government building. Lower ranking personnel fill him in on what has been happening in London. He barely hears them but nods his head at the correct time to give the illusion that he's listening. His mind is far away thinking of someone else entirely.

He enters his office at the end of the corridor and thankfully none of the personnel follow him in. Now he can have quiet to think. Well relative peace once he tuned out the constant noise in his head. He lifts a sleek black laptop out from a desk in his drawer and sits himself down in a comfortable office chair. Powering up the laptop he impatiently drums his fingers on the desk as it loads. After it has loaded he accesses the CCTV footage for the entire city. He idly flicks through it observing some of the damage being done by the alien ship. He sighs. What a nuisance, it will have to be dealt with. He sends orders for a tank to be brought in. That should have enough firepower. He turns back to the laptop searching through the footage.

"Where are you?" he whispers scanning through all the cameras, he has to be somewhere in the city. He smiles as he sees a file that looks promising. It's labelled H C Clements-Torchwood. When he clicks on the link for the CCTV of the secret base a red warning appears, informing him it is special access only. He grins and types in a password, this is too easy. Seconds later the screen splits into four sections and he can see inside the base. He scans the four different camera views, stopping as he reaches the one in the bottom right hand corner. He reaches out and gently touches the figure on screen as if they can actually feel the touch.

"Doctor…" the second whisper is quieter than the first. The Master grins. "Found you."

The Master watches with growing interest as the Doctor attempts to reason with the Empress of the Racnoss and her reply is an attempt to kill him. For a moment the Master feels angry and the drums pound slightly louder in his head.

He can't allow her to hurt him let alone kill him. The Doctor is his. The only other Time Lord in existence and the right to hurt him belongs to the Master and him only. The drums quieten down as the Doctor outwits the Empress and deactivates her robot droids. The Master can't help but smile, the Doctor may be winning the battles now but that will change very soon.

He watches with surprise and glee as the Doctor destroys the Racnoss children. The Master likes this version of the Doctor, he seems to have a lot less mercy than his previous incarnations and the Master likes this fact. Perhaps there is hope yet to persuade the Doctor to join him. As the Doctor and some red haired human make their escape the Master receives a phone call telling him the tank is in position. He sees the Empress disappear from the base and he knows she has returned to her ship. Perfect.

"What are your orders sir?" he hears the man ask.

The Master grins, "Fire at will." He hangs up the phone. He closes down the laptop and returns it to his desk, he doesn't need it anymore he can sense that the Doctor is still alive and has made it out of the flooding base.

He walks over to the window and observes as the Empress' ship is destroyed and the last of the Racnoss with it. Good. He can't afford to have her try and kill the Doctor at a later stage that would only ruin his plans.

That means for now he will watch over the Doctor, helping and protecting him when he can because for now he needs the Doctor alive. He feels powerful, he knows he has the upper hand. He can watch the Doctor's every move and learn a bit more about what makes this regeneration tick, whereas the Doctor has no clue that he is even alive. Not yet anyway.

He knows that soon the time will come when he can have his revenge on the Doctor for all he has ever done to him. For abandoning him. He will make the Doctor feel some of that pain by abandoning him at the end of the universe with the future kind trying to kill him. After that however the real fun can begin because he knows the Doctor will refuse to die there. He will believe that he can talk the Master round to joining him because they are the only two left and that hope will keep him fighting. The Master laughs quietly. He enjoys it when the Doctor fights back.

The Master feels a small spike of emotion that he can't identify. He needs to know what has happened to Gallifrey. He thought that when the Doctor returned the war would be won for sure because as much as he hated to admit it the Doctor had a knack for getting out of almost hopeless situations.

The Master turns his thoughts away from the Doctor as he grabs his coat and a few papers from his office and leaves to return home to Lucy. His job is finished for now, until the next time he has to step in to save the Doctor's skinny arse. He will have his revenge but not now.

He will remain in the shadows silently helping and guiding the Doctor if needed. For now.

* * *

So drop me a review and tell me what you think. Like it, hate it whatever. I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, don't bother flaming as I will just ignore it ^-^


End file.
